Dance of the Sugar Plum Vampire
by simply-dazzling001
Summary: Post BD, possible spoilers! Nessie found a beautiful Christmas song in her mother's old piano book, so Alice decides to put on a family Christmas performance. Emmett can't play piano...so what is HE doing there?
1. The Song Book

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy"**

"Daddy?" Nessie called, coming in from her daily hunt with Jacob. She was clutching a thin book in her right hand, one that she apparently picked up at Grandpa Charlie's house.

Edward was sitting at the piano, trying to compose a lullaby for Renesmee.

"Yes, Renesmee?"

Renesmee jumped out of Jacob's arms and ran to her father. Jacob waved to her and headed back to La Push.

"Can you teach me how to play piano? I wanna learn this song," she said, pointing at the book in her hand.

"Sure," Edward said with a smile. "What is it?"

Renesmee flipped open the song book, and stopped at a page near the end. Edward took a quick glance at the title of the book, _Christmas Classics._

"This one. Grandpa Charlie said that Momma used to play piano, but she stopped after four lessons."

"Really?" Edward asked. Bella had never told him that.

"Mhmm. He told me so himself. Then he gave me this book and now I want to learn _this_ song," she said, pointing to the page.

Edward took the book from her and looked over the song.

"Hmm. Looks pretty simple. Sure, Ness. This would be a great song with the holidays coming up. In fact…"

**Edward has an idea! Short chapter, I agree, but read and review, please :] If there is enough stuff in here to review… **


	2. The Performance!

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

"Welcome everyone to the first annual Cullen Christmas Concert!!!" Alice shouted. She was standing on a raised platform that she and Jasper had painted black and furnished with red curtains to make it look like a stage. The Cullens were sitting in comfy white chairs placed around their living room.

"Our first performer," Alice continued, "is our very own Nessie Cullen!! Accompanying her will be Mr. Edward Cullen!" She applauded her brother and niece as they stepped proudly onstage.

Bella smiled, seeing her husband and daughter onstage. They'd told her it was a surprise.

"And….we have a special _surprise_ for you guys. Please welcome………., EMMETT!!"

Rosalie stood and whistled, but sat down when she saw that she was the only one clapping. Bella wondered what they were going to do. She suspected it had something to do with a piano, since Alice insisted on dragging it onto their stage, but she couldn't guess why Emmett was there.

"Hey Rose," Bella whispered when Rosalie sat down. "Emmett doesn't play piano, does he?"

"Em? No, of course not. Look, he's going backstage right now. Maybe he was just there for decoration or something." Rosalie shrugged.

Bella did too, and settled into her chair, waiting for the performance to begin.

Nessie sat on one end of the piano bench, and Edward sat on the other side of her. Slowly, professionally, Renesmee began playing a light, mysterious tune that Bella recognized as the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_. Edward was playing a quiet accompaniment in the background, so it was all Renesmee.

Bella was thrilled. She knew that Renesmee was obviously very advanced for her age, but playing a Tchaikowsky piece was amazing. She listened attentively as Renesmee's fingers danced on the keys, hitting them lightly to produce a delightful sound. Bella was so amazed at her daughter's and husband's performance that she nearly forgot about Emmett, until he suddenly reappeared on the stage.

When Emmett had first come out with Edward and Renesmee, he was wearing his normal, everyday clothes. But when he jumped out onstage a second time, he was wearing a ballerina costume, complete with a frilly pink tutu, and pranced and twirled around the stage as if it were something he was born to do.

Bella was horrified, Rosalie had to stifle a laugh, and Alice looked pleased with her handiwork. Obviously, she had tried to make Emmett a dancing sugar plum fairy, while Nessie played the _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies._ And that is exactly what Emmett did. He frolicked around the stage, twirling his plastic plum-topped wand (yes, with an actual plum) and shaking it at his stunned audience.

Every time there was a pause in the song, Emmett filled it with his shouts of, "Boop!" or "Bing!" clearly trying to recreate a "magical" –sounding effect. Needless to say, the scene of a huge, bulky man prancing around a stage wearing a frilly pink tutu while his brother and niece played a Christmas tune was not a very magical event.

But it was funny.

**Concluding chapter coming next!! Read and review please :]**


	3. The Grand Finale, AKA Conclusion

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy**

Once Bella had gotten over the strangeness of it (and a hulking vampire prancing around in a tutu is a hard thing to ignore) she discovered she really enjoyed the performance. Edward was great, Nessie was wonderful, and Emmett…was Emmett.

Renesmee had stayed focused and concentrated during most of the song, but when Emmett accidentally fell off the stage and landed with a THUD on Carlisle, she had to turn around and stare wide-eyed at her uncle in a tutu squirming to get off of her grandfather.

She laughed loudly, as did the rest of the family. Carlisle did not see the situation as humorously. Still, Nessie managed to turn back to the piano, quietly chuckling to herself as she did. Finally, the song ended and Alice told her to stand and take a bow. She did, as did Emmett.

They were glad that they did a family event first, before showing it to Jacob, the wolf pack, and Charlie and Renee, because they weren't completely sure how Emmett would….behave. Alice, being the self-proclaimed-party-planner that she was, declared this was to be a family tradition. And they agreed that Edward should continue teaching Renesmee piano, come up with new Christmas songs each year, and perform it for the family.

Just as long as Emmett changed his costume.

**The End! Tell me what you think! Read and review please :] **


End file.
